<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shared Dream by IttyBittyStrawberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151519">A Shared Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyStrawberry/pseuds/IttyBittyStrawberry'>IttyBittyStrawberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallen London | Echo Bazaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Developing Friendships, Dreamsharing, Fanart, Implied Romance, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Language, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Safe For Work, undead character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyStrawberry/pseuds/IttyBittyStrawberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shared dream that changed everything...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Player (Fallen London)/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shared Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quentin, Patricia (AKA Patty), and Issac © Ina-Katre on DeviantArt!<br/>Liam (the narrator) © Me!<br/>Story artwork drawn by Ina-Katre!</p><p>This was a collaborative work. They made the artwork and I made the story to go along with it.</p><p>Liam is non-binary, Quentin and Issac are male, and Patricia is female!<br/>If non-binary characters aren't your thing, please don't read this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>I have been suffering from nightmares more than usual lately. ‘Tis doesn’t surprise me one bit; I have always been the type to carelessly<br/>
indulge in things that are either cursed or end up killing me. One too many visits to The Boatman hasn’t done any wonders to my complexion.<br/>
Onlookers could technically classify me as an undead at this point…but I digress!<br/>
<br/>
Shared dreams are no mystery here in the Neath, the underground hell I now address as my home. I have spoken about them with my companions,<br/>
who have also had the same dreams, normally one regarding a lush garden, with half eaten fruit, a panther and a mirror.</p><p> </p><p>However...this one dream was different. More intimate, and quite sudden. I still don’t know what to make of it...<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Patty and I were on a rowboat together, in a cavern illuminated by various mushrooms giving off a blue hue. I asked her a question, my voice echoing throughout the cavern, possibly catching the attention of the creatures living there.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Do you know what kind of fish he likes?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I fidgeted, partially due to nervousness...and my rigor mortis setting in once again. I recalled the time I couldn’t attend dinner due to getting myself killed, and wanted to repay the favor.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Patty giggled mischievously, daintily placing her hand upon her lips, that were stained with rose lipstick.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“He doesn’t like the ones with the bluish scales. He prefers fish with reddish scales!”</p><p> </p><p>I canted my head to the side, fully absorbing her words, before fidgeting my stiff legs once more. Damn rigor mortis doesn’t cease even in the dream realm.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm I see...that’s very particular. Thank you for your help, Patty.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I should have been able to tell she was only jesting with me, yet my mind was distracted. Distracted by thoughts of a certain someone.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She giggled, putting a hand on my shoulder lightly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’m only jesting with you, Liam! Why don’t you gather up some courage and ask him?<br/>
I know you’re fully capable if you can flirt with him shamelessly, hmm?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A strained smile spread across my face. Bloody hell, I knew I had fallen for one of her jokes!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I don’t recall many times I have felt both amused and exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>“But if you require my help with your <b>dearest one</b> , then you have chosen the perfect lady for that task! Do make sure Quentin doesn’t catch wind of this, for your sake, and also <b>his </b> sake!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Of course, this was to be expected from Patty. She was a helpful friend, despite also being a jokester like myself.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p><br/>
This part was a little blurry and difficult to hear at times. I was on a boat, presumably mine (I can at least dream), with another person. The sky looked like an artist’s canvas, with strokes of orange and cotton candy pink decorating it. There was a sunset peering over the horizon. In the distance, I could make out mountains from afar. It was silent, except for the waves splashing against the boat and the ringing of the ship’s bell. Occasionally, sea birds would fill in the silence, having a conversation only they could understand.</p><p> </p><p>"Giving up something you cherish is difficult I imagine...I dare say perhaps what you are seeking is closer than you think? The world is a strange place. The Neath even stranger."</p><p> </p><p>[...]<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Say...do you ever have plans to return to the Surface? As for myself, I don't. There's nothing for me to return to. My life is much more fulfilled here, with you and our unlikely group of companions."</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>"B-But perhaps I should just...hook us some fish haha! I appreciate your company on my trip!"</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>I was talking to someone, a familiar gentleman who towered over me. His words were difficult for me to decipher, but his tone was unusually warm and sweet, sweeter than honey glaze.</p><p> </p><p>Issac...the first person I had met after escaping New Newgate Prison. A man with quite a few vices and sins, yet I never judged him for it. We all have our share of those down in the Neath, and the man had gone through a lot in his past. His eyes appeared to be a little more sunken than usual; possibly a mixture of stress and withdrawal. He remembered our little bet: if he refrained from letting alcohol touch his lips, I would refrain from the satisfying thrill of dying intentionally. Sometimes, despite being an aspiring poet, I’m not the best with expressing how much someone means to me in person, and this is the exact reason why I’ve picked up the quill. </p><p> </p><p>What I had said to him, caused him to turn halfway to me. A quirked, upward smile spread across his face, a little sheepishly. I shuffled my feet, torn between looking at the setting sun or at him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
This was the moment I had realized…<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
London wasn’t the only thing that has fallen.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Thud<br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> A book appeared before my feet. I bent over to obtain the curious item, examining the blank front and back before opening it...erm, well it had opened on its own somehow. A quill materialized out of thin air, then began sketching an illustration on a blank page hastily, but gingerly. Upon closer inspection, it was the scene of this very dream.<br/>
<br/>
…<br/>
<br/>
I woke up to my lodging. My heart was more pumped with crimson water than it had ever been before. It was still nighttime, so I drifted back off to slumber.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
My nightmares finally put to rest.<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>